Our TWISTED Love Story
by Winnie the pooh luver
Summary: What if the popular Laxus little sister start going to fairy tail academy? What if the playboy Gray fell in love with her? Is it a one-sided love? Graylu(Gray and Lucy). And then there's Stinglu {Sting and Lucy}
1. Going to school with my brother!

Our TWISTED Love Story

{I do not own Fairy Tail

The manga was made by Hiro Mashima and The show was Directed by Shinji Ishihara}

Hey this is my first story hope you like

Hi I'm Lucy **Heartfilia and I'm 13 years old and this is a story of my twisted love story. It all started on a Friday when my brother came home with his friends. "Lexus is your friends coming over?" I asked. I knew if they came my other friends would to. "Shut up" he said madly. Then I saw my mom come through and she said "Why are you mad I just want you to be together" I was REALLY confused what was happening but that's when I heard my brother say "I don't want Lucy to go to school with me." Wait what? "What's going on?" I asked wanting to know what they were talking about." You don't tell her" Laxus said he seemed to be getting really mad. "Lucy I so sorry but I put you in the same school as Laxus. I just wanted you to be in the same school" my mom said. She sounded sad " I understand mom if you want me and Lexus to go to the same school fine" I said. This is the first time I ever went to a school for girls and boys. I always used to go to an all girls school. I guess my brother mad about that. I went to my room to tell my friends the news I was leavening the school next Friday. I knew the news would be around the WHOLE school by Monday. I texted my friends Cana, Levy, Erza, Lisanna, and Mira that I was going to the same school as my brother. Erza, Lisanna, and Mira was happy because they went to the same school as my brother and Cana and Levy wasn't they said they were going to beg their parents to let go to the same school as me. When they texted back they said they can go to I just laughed at the comment they texted. Then that's when Erza said well more like texted ' Starting Friday all of us would be at the same school' everyone just said 'ALRIGHT' then when Lisanna suggested that we have a sleep over tonight over her house and we all said 'sure' it was only 6 so it great and today was a Friday. I told my mom and she 'sure Lu' then I picked my clothes and my mom drove me over to Lisanna and Mire house. And after 15 min every one was over there we had fun and we thought of things to do tomorrow. Of course Erza said shopping and Cana said we should go to six flags. Then I suggested we do both. And everyone said that was a great ideal so we talked then Levy went to sleep, next Cana, next Mira, then Lisanna, then me, Then Erza.**

**I hoped you liked it. Sorry for it being boring….. Next time it wont be so boring **


	2. Girls' night out

Our TWISTED Love Story

{I do not own Fairy Tail

The manga was made by Hiro Mashima and The show was Directed by Shinji Ishihara}

Hey sorry I have not written in a while but I'm back. Hope you like!

LAST TIME:

**We thought of things to do tomorrow. Of course Erza said shopping and Cana said we should go to six flags. Then I suggested we do both.**

**Now onto the story**

**Lucy P.O.V**

**First we went to the mall the mall was awesome. We all spelt into 2 groups Erza and Mira, Me and Levy, and Cana and Lisanna. We agreed that we would meet in the food count at 2. Me and Levy went all over the place. First we went to the book ~For Levy~, Next we went to Macy's Then J.C. Penny and all so Hot topic, Bath and Body Works, Abercrombie and Fitch, Forever 21, Victoria Secret, Foot Locker, DTLR, Ralph Lauran, and Michel Kors. Then we went to the food court to meet everyone else. We all really went to the same stores at diffident times. We all ate at the food count. Erza, Cana, and I ate Taco Bell, Levy ate Chick-fil-a, and Mira and Lisa ate subway. Then we left at 3. {They went to the mall at 11:00.} We went back to Lisa and Mira's house to put our bags up then we went to six flags. When we were walking I heard Lisa call a boy name Natsu. He was with a group of boys well 3 other boys. "LISANNA" he said as he ran over to us. And then the others walked over here. "Hey Natsu, Gray, Loke, and Gajeel" Erza said to the 4 guys. "Oh Natsu Gray Loke Gajeel these are my friends Lucy, Cana, and Levy you all ready know Erza and Mira." Said Lisanna while pointing at us as she said our names. "Girls this is Natsu, Gray, Loke, and Gajeel" she said while she pointed to them and said there names. "Hey nice to meet you guys" Me, Cana, and Levy said. "Same here" Said the guys. "Will how bout we slept up in 2's. Me and Natsu, Erza and Mira, Gray and Lucy, Cana and Loke, Levy and Gajeel and meet at 6." Lisa said with a smile. "Sure" everyone said. "Lucy can I talk to you" I heard Cana say "Of course" I said with a smile as we walked away from the group. "Can I walk with you and that boy named Gray." She asked me shyly. "Of course Cana, but why" I asked curiously when she asked. "While I'm not really comfortable being around guys I don't know" She said "You know you can Cana I understand that your not comfortable around boys. We do go to a all girl's school." I said with a smile. "Thanks girl" she said and hugged me. We walked back to the group and got with our team and we started walking. "Let's get on the Superman" I said to the boy named Gray. "No let's get on Batman" he said back. "Superman" "Batman" we said back and forth "Guys how bout the Dare Devil" Cana said "Yea that's a great ideal" said that boy named Loke. "Fine" we said as we gave up arguing. "Well let's ah" I said when someone touch my side Gray and Cana looked at me. " you can sit by me if you're scared" said Loke with his hand around my waist then someone grabbed my wrist "Loke stop" said Gray as he pulled me. "I got you Lu" Cana said in my ear "uh Loke how bout we get something to eat" Cana said while pulling him away from Gray and I. "Uh Gray thanks" I said with my head down "I just did it because I don't my best friend to go to jail" Gray said in a rude attitude "You're a hateful person Gray" I said as we were walking. "No I'm not" he said "yes you are" I said back. "How" he said "I just said thank you to you but you have to be rude and say I don't want my friend to go to jail" I said to him "Well its true" he said "Ok what ever" I said "Let's stop by the restrooms" Gray said as he walked to the bathroom. I used the restroom then waited for Gray. Then 2 guys came over by me.**

**Gray's P.O.V**

**When I got out the restroom I saw 2 guys by Lucy. One of them has black hair and the other have blonde hair. "Dame it Lucy" I said as the black haired guy put his hand on her cheek and the other had his hand around her waist. The blacked haired guy was about to kiss Lucy but like I did with Loke I grabbed her wrist and I asked was she ok. "Yea thanks" she said and then she started crying on me. I really don't know what to do. I pated her head and she looked up in my eyes. After 15 minutes I asked was she done crying "Yea thanks" she said thankfully. Wow she is really pretty. WAIT WHAT!**

**That's it for now thxs for readin. Hope yhu lyked! **


	3. Six Flags Bad Luck

Our TWISTED Love Story

{I do not own Fairy Tail

The manga was made by Hiro Mashima and The show was Directed by Shinji Ishihara nor Six Flags. Wish I did thought}

Hey sorry I have not written in a while I was really busy with school, soccer practice, and gymnastics

LAST TIME:

**Wow she is really pretty. WAIT WHAT!**

**Now onto the story**

**Lucy POV**

After I got out the restroom two guys came up to and the black haired guy said "Hey sexy what are you doing all by yourself.

You should come with us" "No thank you and I'm not by myself someone I know is in the restroom" I said and was about to walk away but then the blonde haired guy grabbed my arm.

"We don't want you to leave yet" and then he pushed me to a corner and then he grabbed my waist so I wouldn't get away {She was in front of him}.

I was really scared.

Then the black haired guy put is hand on my cheek and said "Don't worry you'll have fun."

FUN WITH WHAT!

I was really scared when he was close to my lips and then an arm grabbed my wrist.

It was Gray I was so happy to see him.

I held on his shirt as tight as I could and cried.

"What's going on here" he said with his deep voice and put his hands on my back.

"Dude let my girl go" the black haired guy said walking towards us.

"You don't even know her name. All you was going to do was rapped her. And I won't let you touch her again"

Wow Gray can be mean some times but deep down inside he is a really nice person.

"Oh really what are you going to do about it" he said as he was getting closer.

Gray was about to fight him but I grabbed his shirt tighter since that guy was coming closer so he stop.

"You guys should stop I'm not about to get kicked out of six flags. If you want to touch her again I will call the police and file for a sexually harassed girl"Gray said.

Before they left they said "WE'LL BE BACK" when they left.

I was still crying on Gray shirt for at least 15 minutes. He patted me on the head and I looked up in his dark blue eyes.

"Lucy are you OK now" he said.

"Yea. Thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you I would have been rapped" I said sincerely

"No problem I KINDA maybe well just a little bit think of you as a friend" Gray said…. Blushing?

Awe he looks so cute blushing.

"Omg are you blushing" I said with a smile

"N-no I don't blush. That's only for girls."

That did it…...

He made me laugh so hard I was crying and my sides where hurting.

"I see you stop crying well sad tears and now laughing" he said. "Of course I'm laughing you act so slow" I said stopping my laughter

"But I'm in a smart class" he said smiling

"Gray Fuck you dude" I said laughing a little.

"Really? When? Where? And What Time?" he said

"How about Never, In your dreams, and NEVER" I said

"Ok then now that we have that out the way lets get on some rides"Gray said changing the subject

"Ok let's go" I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him to 'The Mind Bender'

For some reason I couldn't let go of his hand and he didn't even mind if I held his hand.

He actually held it back.

We held hands all day.

We got on more rides then we got on our last ride of the day and then went to the gift shop and Gray got us a best friends necklaces.

"Oh we best friends now" I said to him.

"YEP" he said nodding his head which made me giggle.

Then we went to the exit and saw everyone there.

Gray and I were still holding hands and I didn't even let go yet. Nor did he.

We walk up to our friends hand in hand.

"OMG Lucy are you and Gray going out" Lisa said smiling.

"N-N-NO" both me and Gray said blushing and then there was a silenced.

"Hey let's go" Loki said

"New best friend I can take you home" Gray said.

I knew what he was doing.

"Sorry new best friend I'm going over Lisa house but still thanks for asking" I said.

Every one was looking at us like we were crazy.

"What" Gray and I said.

"What are you two doing that for?" Loki asked.

"he/she my new best friend" Gray and I said at the same time.

Then Levy asked me to tell her how they became best friends so fast.

Well she whispered it in my ear.

"I will tell you guys when we get to the house ok."I said.

"How 'bout we go to the movies" Loke said

"Why no-" I said but then we heard someone say 'HEY' we looked back and it was the 2 boys that tried to rape me.

But they came with 3 more guys.

"We told you we would be back. What now" the black haired guy said.

"Who are you guys" Every one said "I'm Ren Akatsuki {black haired guy}.

And I'm Eve Tearm {Blonde guy}."

I went behind Gray.

"You still gonna fight us" Ren said looking at us well Gray.

He didn't see me so that was good.

"Why do you have 3 more people with you" Gray asked and then stupid Cana said out loud 'Lucy come here' then pulled me out from behind Gray.

"Oh! So your name is Lucy you never told us this Miss Lucy" Ren and Eve said together in unison.

"Lucy how do they know you" everyone asked.

"Well when Loke and Cana left Gray and I went to the restrooms and I was the first one to come out and then they tried to rape/kidnap me. Then Gray came and he told them to leave and they said 'WE'LL BE BACK' and now here we are" I said.

Then Ren started walking over to where I was.

I was about to go over there by Gray, but then Ren tried to kiss me again.

But Gray grabbed my waist.

"I told you not to touch her again" Gray said as he was still holding my waist.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH OUR LUCY" Lisa, Cana, Mira, Levy, and Erza said together.

"Ren, Eve back off" everyone looked to where the voice came from.

It was a boy with ginger hair.

"I apologize for my friends. My name is Hibiki Lates. And we all go to Blue Pegasus High. Who are the people they were they messing with?"

This Hibiki guy seems so mature.

"Me and my best friend" I heard Gray say and I saw that he pointed to me.

"I'm so sorry if they scared you but they are really nice if you give them time" He said as he kissed my hand.

Then Gray grabbed my arm and pulled me away from him "Lucy I don't trust him stay close to me" he said in my ear.

[Silenced Moment]

"Well we will take our leave" Hibiki said as Him and his friends left.

"Well how about we go home. I'm tied" Gajeel said.

"Yea" Levy said.

"Levy you can ride with me" Gajeel said walking away to his car.

"Ok" Levy said walking with him.

"Lisanna, Cana, Mira, and Ezra you girls can ride with me" Natsu said to my 4 reminding friends.

"Let's go Loki Lucy" Gray said.

"Loki you sit in the back" Gary said as he was about to get in his car.

"No. Why?" Loki said

"Cause I want Lucy to sit by me" when Gray said that it made my blush.

"Fine. Here Lucy let me open the door for you" Loki said as he opened the door for me.

"Thank you Loki" I said.

Then I heard my phone ring

'Hello. Oh hi brother. Why? Oh OK be there in a while. Ok. Bye' I said as I hang up.

"Who was that Lucy" Loki and Gray asked me.

"Oh that was my brother my mom wants me home. Let me text Levy and the girls"

I said as I pulled my phone out again and texted Levy and Lisa since the other girls where with Lisanna I only texted her.

They both said 'OK' and when I went to Lisanna and Mira Jane all the girls were there.

"Gray can you take me home" I asked as I got out the car to get my stuff from Lisa and Mira house.

"Sure" he said as I was about to go in the house.

"Thanks" I said as I walked in the house.

"Lucy let me get that for you" I heard someone said behind my back

"Thank you Loki" I said as he picked up my bags.

"No problem" He said with a smile as he put my bags in the car.

Then we left.

I told Gray where I lived and he followed the directions to my house.

After 19 minuets in the car we made it.

I saw my brother outside the house when Gray pulled his car in the drive way.

He looked…...

Mad.

When I got out the car Gray and Loki helped me with my bag.

"Um Lucy why is Lexus here" Gray and Loki asked me.

"Because he's my brother" I said.

"Hey I know you two boys. You go to my school. Leave my little sister alone or I will make your lives a living hell at school" Lexus said

"WHY ARE YOU MESSING WITH THEM LEXUS" I yelled at my brother which shocked me.

"Lucy get in the house. Now" Lexus commanded.

"Why" I said as I was still by Gray and Loki.

Then he grabbed me.

Then I got a flashback at what happened at Six Flags.

For some reason when my brother had grabbed me I was…

Scared.

"Ahhhhhhhhh PLEASE LET ME GO" I was pulling my arm away from Laxus.

Then he let me go and I ran to Gray for comfort.

"Lucy what's wrong?"

That's it for now…. I changed their ages

Lucy:15

Lexus:18

Gray:16

Natsu:16

Loki:16

Gajeel:16

Lisanna:15

Ezra:18

MirJane:18

Bislow:18

Freed:18

Levy:15

Cana:15

And our guess character: Hibiki Lates:16

Ren Akatsuki:16

Eve Tearm: 16


	4. School Time

Our TWISTED Love Story

{I do not own Fairy Tail

The manga was made by Hiro Mashima and the show was directed by Shinji Ishihara. Wish I did thought}

Hey I back. And I have 2 very special people in this chapter. They may be in the story for a while. Who know what I'm thinking!

* * *

LAST TIME:

"Lucy what's wrong?"

* * *

**Now onto the story**

**-Gray P.O.V**

**It has been 2 days since the Six Flags incident.**

** Today is Monday and my best friend is coming to my school.**

** I wanted to stay home but Loki and Flame Brain reminded me that Lucy was coming today.**

** I got dress for school. I wore a blue shirt with my cross necklace and I wore black jeans.**

** I went in the bathroom to bush my teeth and wash my face. I really didn't need to do my hair so I left it like it was.**

** I ran down stairs and put my shoes on. "Bye mom" I said as I ran out the house. Then I slammed the door. I walked to my car, and then I remembered I left my car keys in the house****.**

** I walked to the door opened it and grabbed the keys, so I thought, I then as I reached for it I saw my mom with my keys. "Gray I told you to stop forgetting your keys.**

** You were already locked out your car. 5 TIMES!" my mom said yelling at me. While she was yelling at me I grabbed the keys out her hand, kiss her cheek, and said 'I'm gonna be late for school' and ran out the house jumped in my car and drove off.**

** First I went to Loki house.**

** I saw him flirting with his mom friend daughter. "Loki get your ass in the car before I leave you sorry ass behind."**

** I yelled out my window. And kissed the girl hand and ran to the car. "Let's get Natsu" Loki said as he got in my car. We went to get Natsu which was right down the street.**

** 'Beep Beep' "Natsu come on before we leave you."**

** He ran out the house….**

** WITHOUT SHOES!**

** "NATSU GET YOUR SHOES"****I heard his mom yelled.**

** He ran back in house put on his shoes then ran back out.**

** "Natsu you baka" I yelled at him.**

** "Shut up stripper" I know one way to shut this dumb ass up****.**

** I drove off.**

** And I was right he shut his ass right up.**

** "He's a dumb ass Loki said as we left.**

** We made it to school.**

** "OMG THEIR HERE" I heard someone said as I pulled into student parking.**

** Than a whole lot of girls come screaming.**

** Oh great, Fan girls.**

** Fan girls really piss me off.**

** They're REALLY loud.**

** Even the playboy Loki hates them.**

** But you won't hear us complain.**

** We hate when girls cry.**

** We stepped out the car and walked to the big sakura tree. That's where all our friends meet at.**

** We walked to the tree and we saw Cana, Levy, Lisanna, Ezra Jellal, Gajeel, Freed, Bixlow, and Mira.**

** Well Damn.**

** Lucy ****isn't **here yet. I sighed.

** I also heard Loki sigh. Damn, don't tell me he likes Lucy too.**

** "Sorry I'm late minna." We saw Lucy ran up to us.**

** Damn she looks so hot.**

** She was wearing a shirt that said 'I'm not short. I'm fun sized' she wore a hair down, she wore a shirt above her knees and to top it off she wore hopped earrings, lip-gloss and flats.**

** I can see her in bed moaning my name.**

**Damn it**** Gray.**

** I can't think of her like that.**

** "Well well well. If it isn't some Fairies."**

**Damn it**** it's that damn Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney.**

** Those two pissed me off.**

** Even just looking at them.**

** Or just hearing their name.**

** "Oh look I see new faces. And one of them is pretty" Sting said as he walked up to Lucy and did the unexpected…**

** He pulled her skirt.**

** This made Lucy scream.**

** Now he did it.**

** I was about to kick the shit out of him.**

**_ BUT_ someone beat me to it.**

** "Who's missing with my little sister"**

** Damn he's like a dog.**

** Laxus looked _pissed_ off.**

** "Oh. You're the sister of Laxus. I'm more interested in you."**

* * *

** -Lucy P.O.V**

What the fuck is wrong with this guy.

He pulls up my skirt, and then he picks a fight with my brother.

This guy got problems.

"HEY DON'T MISS WITH MY LUCY" Ezra yelled.

Awe you just got to love her.

"Oh so your name is Lucy. Pretty name for a sexy girl." The guy said.

Who is this person?

While I was thinking I felt something on my neck.

I looked up to see what it was.

It's that person.

"Sting. My name is Sting." He whispered in ear.

This caused me to blush.

Damn this guy is a pervert.

It's like he read my mind.

"I want you in my bed tonight" he said as he kissed my neck.

He is pretty cute.

** Wait** I can't think this.

This guy is a pervert.

"Sting. Let's go" he friend said.

"DAMN IT I CAN'T WAIT FOR FIGHT NIGHT." Gray, Laxus, Natsu, Ezra, and Loki said.

I was still blushing.

** 'I want you in my bed tonight'**

Damn

I got it stuck in my head.

'DING'that's the bell.

We ran inside.

Me Natsu, Cana, Loki, and Gray went to Math.

Me and Cana waited outside until the teacher told us to come in.

"Lucy what did that guy say to you" Cana asked me.

"Huh?" Was all I could say.

"I mean" was all Cana said because she was cut off.

"Come in" someone yelled.

We walked in.

The Fuck.

This class is a mess.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP" everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the teacher.

"We have two new students. Lucy Heartfilia and Cana Alberona. Everyone treat them well. Lucy sit behind Gray in front of Natsu. Cana sit behind Juvia in front of Loke."

We take our sits and he started teaching.

(Btw Lucy and Cana already now the teacher. Its Cana dad.)

* * *

_-TIME SKIP {LUNCH}_

Me and the crew ate our food outside.

"Hey Luce" Someone said.

It was Natsu.

"Natsu what's with that name?" Lisa asked.

"I thought I could give her a nickname. That is ok with you right?" Natsu asked.

"Of course Natsu" I said as I stood up.

"Lucy where you going?" Gray asked

"I'm gonna go walk around the school. Levy want to come with me?" I asked Levy

"Sure Lu."

Levy got up and we walked around the school.

Until someone wrapped their arms around me and someone wrapped their arms around Levy waist.

"Hey kid come here." Sting said.

I knew it was Sting because I saw he blond hair.

The kid walked over to us.

"Yes" it was a girl.

SHE'S IN MY HOMEROOM CLASS.

"Give this to Gray" Sting yelled at her.

"YES SIR."

She take the paper and ran.

Sting put me over his shoulder.

He ran to his school and he went to the gym.

He grabbed my arm and we went in the storage room.

I guess he don't want me to be by Levy.

{Rogue is with her Btw}

When we went in the storage and he closed the door and started **KISSING** me.

I was shocked.

He even put his tongue in my mouth.

I pushed him off me.

"You're sexy when you're mad Blondie" Sting said with a smirk.

This guy just took my first kiss.

"You creep. LEAVE ME ALONE" As I got off the floor I was about to walk out.

But then Sting grabbed my arm.

* * *

_-Sting P.O.V_

Damn.

I NEVER felt like this before.

For some reason I can't stop thinking about her.

"Don't go. Please" Sting WTF are you doing.

"You just stole my. And you want me stay. Sting let me leave please" Lucy said.

Damn she's about to cry.

"Oi Blondie. Stop crying. Your mine." I said as I placed my lips on her neck.

* * *

_-Lucy P.O.V_

OMG.

THIS GUY JUST GAVE ME A HICKEY!

"WHAT THE FUCK!? STING WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

I said as I pushed him off of me.

My face was red.

"Well I did say your mine"

"you were serious?"

"Um pretty much" Sting said as he got closer to me.

I was blushing like hell.

"Get away fro-"I said as Sting cut me off by putting his lips on mine.

* * *

_ -Gray P.O.V_

Damn

Levy and Lucy sure is taking a long walk around the school.

While I was thinking, that creepy chick Juvia came out of the blue.

"Um Gray-sama, this person gave Juvia a piece of paper and told Juvia to give it to you."

She gives me the piece of paper, and started looking at me.

* * *

_-THE PAPER_

**Dear Gray and Laxus**

**You should really watch over your things more.**

** I have something of yours and I don't think I'm gonna give her back.**

** You know what I'm talking. The pretty girl and her friend.**

** While you're reading this, I probably got her top off.**

** What was her name again?**

** Oh right Lucy.**

** I won't give her back so don't try to take her back. **

**From: Sting**

* * *

_-Gray P.O.V_

Damn.

After I read the paper I gave it to Laxus.

He looked more pissed then me.

Well of course he would, He is her brother after all.

"Damn if I see that damn Sting I'm gonna beat his ass" Laxus said as he balled up his fist.

Damn this guy looked like he was about to **kill** someone.

"What did the paper say?" Everyone asked.

I give the paper to Ezra and she read it out loud.

* * *

_-Lucy P.O.V_

"Sting I **have** to go to classes so do you." I said as I got off a mat,

but Sting grabbed my arm and pulled me back down and got on top of me with bout hands on either side of me.

"When I kiss you, you kiss me back. Or I'll have to hurt you Blondie" he said as leaned down and kissed me.

I take a lot of things to the heart, so I took what he said to the heart.

So I kissed him back.

I put my arms around his neck.

Then he put one of his hands on my leg.

'DING' that's the bell.

"I guess you can go to your classes. But I'll come back for you." He whispered in my ear then kissed my neck where the hickey was.

He got off of me then helped me up.

I fixed my clothes and hair while Sting fixes his uniform.

This guy dose not knows how to fix a tie.

I walked over to him and fixed his tie.

"You should learn how to fix your tie." I said after I finished fixing his tie.

"Shut up Blondie" as he throws something at me.

"What is this for" I asked him

* * *

_ -Sting P.O.V_

Damn she's so cute.

Damn there I go again.

I blushed when she asked me what the scurf is for.

"So no one can see your hickey."

I said as walked over to her and kissed her before we left and she kissed me back.

We left storage room.

* * *

_-Lucy P.O.V_

As me and Sting walked out the storage room Levy hugged Rogue and…..

Kissed his cheek.

Awe that was to cute.

Me and Levy walked out the gym and walked over to our school.

"What's the scurf for" Levy asked

"What's the kiss for" I said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But don't tell Gajeel" she said.

"Ok I'm gonna tell you why I have a scurf.

Ok here it goes…

Sting gave me a hickey!" I told her.

"WHAT" she yelled everyone looked at us.

"Shh Levy" I said.

_-TIME SKIP {10 minutes later}_

"Hey minna" Levy and I said.

"LUCY. LEVY" everyone yelled and ran over to us.

"What's that for" everyone asked.

"Oh it's none thing." I said with a nervous smile.

_-TIME SKIP {End of the day}_

We all walked out said to see Sting and Rogue.

They both grabbed my arms and carried me away. "Hey put my down" I yelled.

"HEY BRING LUCY BACK" everyone yelled.

They threw me in their car and drove off.

* * *

-Winniethepoohluver

That's it for now.

I hope you liked it.

You should really review.

Say nice thing please.

Oh and I want you guys to vote.

Should this only be a Gray and Lucy love story

or should it be Gray, Lucy, and Sting

or Sting and Lucy?

Vote Vote Vote.

Oh and Sting and Rogue is gonna be in the story for now on.

Oh and one more thing Happy New Years Eve!

-Special Guest

-Sting Eucliffe:16

-Rogue Cheney:17


	5. Sting is in Love!

Our TWISTED Love Story

{I do not own Fairy Tail

The manga was made by Hiro Mashima and the show was directed by Shinji Ishihara nor Six Flags. Wish I did thought}

Hey I back. Thanks for voting everyone. Sorry Graylu fans, but Stinglu won the vote. I'm gonna start doing this thing called

Review answering. This is where you ask me a question (By Reviewing) and I'll answer any questions you have about the story. Oh and one more (sorry) I forgot to say Lucy and Gray was wearing their best friends necklace to school. (The one's they got at Six Flags)

~Review Answering~

Fairytaillover416: Thanks for voting. She likes him but don't know it yet. And thanks for reading my story.

SecretOtaku27: Thanks for voting and reading my story. I'll make sure I keep Sting a bad boy.

ReianaA: Thanks for the tip. I'll make sure to make them jealous and angry. Thanks for reading/voting my story.

Le' CarolinnaXannej421: Lol. You sound like Erza. Thanks for reading my story.

* * *

LAST TIME:

**We all walked out to see Sting and Rogue. They both grabbed my arms and carried me away. "Hey put my down" I yelled. "HEY BRING LUCY BACK" everyone yelled. They threw me in their car and drove off. **

**Now onto the story**

* * *

** -Normal P.O.V**

**When they throw Lucy in the car, everyone ran to car to get her.**

** "I told you she's mine." Sting said out the window as Rogue drove off.**

** Laxus fell to the ground.**

** "I'm the worst big brother ever!" Laxus said.**

* * *

** -Laxus P.O.V**

**How could I let my baby sister kidnapped?**

** Worst of all how could I let her get kidnapped by Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney?**

** "Laxus don't blame yourself. We'll get her back. Don't worry." Gray said.**

** "How can I not worry? My baby sister JUST got kidnapped." I shouted at him.**

** Damn that's why I didn't want her to come to my school.**

** I knew someone was gonna get too attached to her and try to kidnap her.**

** But I thought it would happened a least the second day of school.**

** What am I gonna tell my mom when she comes back and Lucy is still gone.**

** I have too think. Wait I thought of something.**

* * *

** -Erza P.O.V**

**It's all my fought. I should have known that this may happen.**

** While I was scolding myself I heard Laxus say '_I thought of something_' and ran over to Saber Tooth high.**

** So I ran after him.**

* * *

** -Gray P.O.V **

**Damn. How could I let Lucy, my best friend, get kidnap.**

** I saw Laxus start running, and then I saw Erza ran after him.**

** Maybe he thought of something.**

** I told everyone else to stay right there, than I followed Laxus and Erza.**

** When they stopped running I also stopped.**

** I looked to see who they were staring at.**

** It was THEIR crew. They guys who just kidnap Lucy.**

** It was THEIR crew.**

** Rufus Lohr, Orga Nanagear, and that bitch Minerva.**

** Team Saber- Tooth.**

** Damn they all just piss me off.**

** "Where do they live" Laxus said out the blue.**

** "Who are you talking about?" Minerva said.**

* * *

** -Laxus P.O.V**

**Damn. I hate that stupid bitch.**

** I always hated her.**

** I also heard she was a slut.**

** "You know who I'm talking about" I told her.**

** "If you're talking about Sting and Rogue, I don't know" she said with a smirk.**

** "STUPID BITCH. I KNOW YOU _KNOW_ WHERE THEY LIVE" Erza yelled.**

** Damn she looked piss.**

** Erza was about to attack her, but luckily for Minerva Gray and I were strong enough to hold her down or she would be dead by now.**

* * *

** -Lucy P.O.V**

**Out of all people, why did I have to get kidnap?**

** Seriously!**

** "Umm I want to go home" I said.**

** "NO" Sting yelled.**

** "You don't have to yell." I said as I started crying.**

** "Damn. Stop crying Blondie." **

**Did he just call me Blondie again?**

** "Why are you calling her that?" Rogue asked.**

** "Cause she's blond" Sting said proudly.**

** "Your blond also" Rogue and I said.**

** I guess we hurt his proud.**

** It's a good thing my mom wasn't at home, because if she was she would have told dad about the situation.**

** And that would not be a good thing.**

** Oh I guess you don't know where my mom went huh?**

** She went out of Fiore for a business trip.**

** While I was thinking the car suddenly stop.**

** I just we're at their house, so I thought.**

** "Oi Blondie make yourself useful and go get everything off this list"**

** "Why do I have to do it?"**

** "Because I said so"**

** "What if someone kidnaps me just like what you did."**

** "Why would someone kidnap you"**

** "I don't know. I should be asking you the same thing"**

** "I told you. Your mine"**

** "Sting just go with her." Rogue said as he made us stop arguing.**

** "Fine" he said as he got out the car.**

** I told Rogue thanks got out the car.**

** When we went in the store, everyone was looking at us.**

** Girls were drooling over Sting and glaring at me.**

** Guys were drooling over me and glaring at Sting.**

** One guy walked up to me and asked for my number.**

** "Back off" Sting told the guy.**

** Awe he must be jealous.**

** "Why would I." the guy asked.**

** "Because I said so." When Sting said that, the guy got scared and walked away.**

** "Awe is Stingy jealous because a guy asked for my number" I said teasing him.**

** "H-Hell No, and don't call me that. Blondie" he said blushing.**

** "Stop calling me Blondie"**

** "Blondie, Blondie, Blondie, Blondie, Blondie"**

** "Stingy, Stingy, Stingy, Stingy, Stingy, Stingy" I stopped due to fact slapped my ass.**

** "Oww" I said.**

** "What's wrong?" Sting said looking at me.**

** "Someone just hit my ass" I said then Sting saw to guys staring at me.**

** "Oi did you just hit her" Sting yelled at some random guy.**

** "Maybe" The guy said.**

** Than the unexpected happened****…**

** Sting attacked him.**

** "Sting what are you doing" I yelled and ran to stop him.**

* * *

** -Rogue P.O.V**

**What's taking them so long?**

** I guess I have to go see.**

** I got out the car and went in the store.**

** I saw a big crowed.**

** I wonder what's going on.**

** Then I heard Lucy say**

** 'Sting what are you doing.'**

** Damn.**

** Don't tell me this dumbass got in a fight again in the store.**

** I pushed people out the way to see an angry Sting being held back by Lucy.**

** Damn.**

** I ran over to them and that's when the guy he was fighting**

** {I guess}**

** says "You pussy. Fight me head on"**

** I saw Sting running to the guy while Lucy held on to him.**

** I walked over to them and pulled Lucy off of him and I grabbed his ear and pulled him to car with Lucy following.**

* * *

** -Normal P.O.V**

"**Let go of my ear" Sting said as he yelled at Rogue.**

** They got in the car and Rogue let go of his ear.**

** "I thought you said you won't get in a fight in the store no more" Rogue said emotionless.**

** "Wait. This happened before?" Lucy said shocked.**

** 'What have I gotten myself into?**

** First I met some cocky, bad boy guy and his emo friend.**

** Then they kidnap.**

** Not to mention the cocky guy gave me a hickey.'**

** Lucy said in her mind.**

** Rogue drove off to the mall.**

** They got Lucy some new clothes, and then they went to other store.**

** They got some food and he drove home.**

** When they got in the house Lucy looked in awe.**

** "Lucy you're sleeping with me" Sting said out the blue.**

** "Huh?" Lucy said confused.**

** "You are sleeping with me" Sting said slowly and carefully.**

** Then she fainted.**

** "What a troublesome brat" said out loud and pick her up bridal style.**

** He walked up stairs to his room and placed her in his bed.**

* * *

** -Lucy P.O.V**

**When I wake up I saw a sign that pointed to the bathroom.**

** I walked to the bathroom went in take off my clothes and got in the shower.**

** After 20 minutes in shower I got out and placed the towel around me.**

** When I stepped out the bathroom I saw Sting in his bed reading a book without a shirt on.**

** My ENTIRE face was red.**

** I was blushing like _hell_**

**"Umm Sting"**

**"Huh"**

**"Umm"**

**"Yes"**

******"Can borrow a shirt" I shouted out.**

******"I thought you'll never ask" he said as he throws me a shirt.**

****** I went back in the bathroom and put on some underwear**

****** {she didn't put on a bra because she hates sleeping with a bra on.}**

****** I put on Sting shirt and walked out the bathroom**

**{it was not a button up shirt.}**

** "You look pretty good in my shirt" Sting said as he put his book down and moved over in his bed and told me to come and get in bed.**

** I walked to the bed and got in bed.**

** Sting lay down and wrapped his arms around my waist.**

** "Sting"**

** "Good night" he said as he kissed me. **

**Why is he always kissing me?**

** He looked so cute when he's sleep.**

** I mean he's always cute but he looks more peaceful.**

** "Like what you see?" He said with one eye open.**

** Damn he scared the crap out of me**

** "Don't do that. Damn you scared me" I said in a scolding voice.**

** "Sorry princess" he said.**

** "Stingy" I was cut off by someone knocking on the door.**

** "Come in" Sting yelled.**

** Rogue walked in the room and turned on the light.**

** "I have some errands to run and I'm about to get do it. Can I trust you two not to destroy the house while I'm gone?"**

** "Yes"**

** "No"**

** Rogue and I looked at Sting.**

** "What. I'm kidding" Sting said**

** "Anyway. Rogue you can trust **_**me**_."

** I said as removed Sting hands from my ass.**

** "Oww you just hurt my heart right there princess." Sting pretending to act hurt.**

** "Well I will take my leave." Rogue said as he closed the door.**

** I tried to get out of bed but Sting got on top of me and placed my arm over my head and started kissing my neck were the hickey was.**

** He moved his lips to mine.**

** He placed his cold hand on my thigh which made me open my mouth and he put his tongue in my mouth.**

** His hands moved up to my panties and he almost pulled it off.**

** "Sting get off of me" I said when he take his lips off mine.**

** "No" Sting said kissing my neck.**

** I pushed him off of me and ran out the door.**

** I went down stairs and watched TV till Rogue got back.**

** I was about to fall asleep but I heard something.**

** I got up and walked to see what it was.**

** I went in the kitchen and saw it was nothing**

** "Must be my imagination" I said out loud and I walked back to living room.**

** That's when I heard the back door open.**

** I ran up stairs as fast as I could and open Sting door.**

** "Sting wake up" I said shacking him**

** "What" he said as he open one eye.**

** "I think someone trying to brake in" I said scared.**

** "Damn" he said as he got out of bed.**

** He went down stairs with me following.**

** He went in kitchen to see nothing**

** "Are you sure you heard something" Sting asked me**

** "why would I want to wake you up if it was nothing" I said**

** "Maybe you want to finish what we started" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.**

** "Oi let her go" someone said which scared me and I fainted again.**

* * *

** -Sting P.O.V**

**Damn**

** Someone is in my house and they want what I took.**

** I saw Lucy about to fall forward so I grabbed her wrist then pulled her up and picked her up bridal style.**

** "What do you want Laxus, Erza, Gray, and Natsu." I said while holding Lucy**

** "Give us Lucy back" they said at the same time.**

** "Sure I'll give her back and she can even come to school tomorrow, but remember this if she goes with you, she might be called a slut when she goes back." I said**

** "Why would she be called a slut?" Erza asked.**

** "Well do you remember when she came back with a scarf? Well, it's because I give her a hickey." I said showing them her hickey.**

** "You son of a bitch" Laxus said as he was about to attack me.**

** "I will drop her" I said**

** 'Like hell I would'.**

** He stopped and looked at her.**

** "How do you even know where I live" I asked.**

** "Minerva told us" Erza said.**

** "Don't tell me you beat the bloody crap out of her." I said with a smirk.**

** I mean I really don't care.**

** If she got beat, if she did it would be on her and not anyone else.**

** "Sadly no, I just told her if she didn't tell me I would cut off her fingers." Erza said.**

** Hell.**

** I wouldn't be surprised if she did do that,**

** But if she did do it I want to be there to see it.**

** Minerva is a total slut.**

** I know she likes me, she always asking when she can come over my house and sleep with me.**

** She also fucked a teacher.**

** Sadly he got fired;**

** I wanted to know if he had rabies, but he wasn't there that morning.**

** I'm so sexy I even attract mutts.**

** "I wouldn't be surprise if you did do it."**

** "I would do **_**anything**_** for Lucy" Erza said emphasizing anything.**

** "Do you mind leaving? I know you don't want her to get happy and crush her sprite when you leave." I said as I was walking out the kitchen.**

** "Oh and lock that back door when you leave." I walked up stairs and laid Lucy on my bed then walked back do stairs.**

** I went in the kitchen to see if they were still there.**

** They were.**

** "Sting. Don't hurt her. Please." Laxus said.**

** He just really begged not to hurt her.**

** "I wouldn't dare hurt her." I said as they walked out the door.**

** I went back up stairs to my room.**

** I went to my bed to see Lucy.**

** Damn she looked so cute in my shirt.**

** There I go again.**

** "Stingy" this is really missing with my head.**

** "Yes princess?"**

** "Umm…. Your nose is bleeding"**

** "I know. Move over" I said as I got in bed.**

** I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close.**

** "Stingy. What are you doing" she said softly**

** "I love you. Lucy" then I pulled her closer and kissed her.**

* * *

** -Lucy P.O.V**

**Umm what just happened?**

** Did he just say he love me?**

* * *

** -Winniethepoohluver**

**Looks like Sting in LOVE!**

** I hoped you liked! Sorry Gray didn't talk a lot! You know what you should do right now. Ask a question! I promise I'll I answer any question! Review Review Review! See You Next Time! **


	6. When we were kids

Our TWISTED Love Story

{I do not own Fairy Tail

The manga was made by Hiro Mashima and the show was directed by Shinji Ishihara nor Six Flags. Wish I did thought}

Hey I back.

This chapter is gonna be short due to the fact my cousin died.

If you're mad that it's don't read it.

I don't feel like arguing so do what you want.

Read or Not. Oh and Graylu is gonna be on the next chapter

LAST TIME:

"**I love you. Lucy" then I pulled her closer and kissed her.**

**-Lucy P.O.V**

**Umm what just happened?**

** Did he just say he love me?**

**Now onto the story**

**-Lucy's P.O.V**

"**Wait. You can't love me" I said**

** "Why can't I?"**

** "Because we just met"**

** "You see Lucy, we didn't just meet"**

** "huh"**

**-Laxus P.O.V**

**I hope he doesn't tell her.**

** I don't want her to remember that day.**

** "What's wrong Laxus" Erza asked.**

** "It's nothing"**

**-Sting P.O.V**

**I know if I tell her Laxus is gonna be mad.**

** "We knew each other since we were kids.**

** But you hit your head and you were in a coma for a month.**

** I didn't want to leave, but I had to.**

** I thought we never met again, but I guess I was wrong."**

** "So you're telling me that we were friends since we were kids and I hit my head and I was in a coma for a month and you left while I was in a coma?**

** That can't be true."**

** "We were Best friends.**

** Your favorite color is pink;**

** You have a birth mark on your right hand corner of your back,**

** Your favorite food is pasta,**

** Your favorite animal is a dog,**

** You're clumsy,**

** If you were a wizard you would want to have Celestial Spirit Magic,**

**Your afraid of clowns, bugs, snakes, and rats,**

** you love your friends, family, and chocolate,**

** and you closer to your brother.**

** Anything else you want me to say?" I said with a smirk**

** "Umm no. Why didn't you tell me earlier"**

** "I wanted to be I don't know how or when to tell you. But I do really love you Princess" I said as I kissed her and she kissed back.**

**-Winniethepoohluver **

**That's it.**

** I hope you liked or whatever. **

**Review nice things and I probably won't update till February.**

** Thanks for reading! **


	7. Its gonna be a long day!

Our TWISTED Love Story

{I do not own Fairy Tail

The manga was made by Hiro Mashima and the show was directed by Shinji Ishihara nor Six Flags. Wish I did thought}

Hey I back. I'm sooooo sorry for not updating sooner. My friend had a sleep over and had no wifi, my friend needed help to decide what to do for her birthday, another friend had boyfriend issues, and I have to study a poem, I'm on break right now. This chapter is gonna be long due to the fact it a month since I updated. I feel better now so I'm gonna update more! Oh and as promised this chapter is going to be Graylu

* * *

~Reviewing Answering~

ReianaA: Yep she did. You know him so well!

ZeldaFan64: Thanks. I feel much better now.

* * *

LAST TIME:

"**Umm no. Why didn't you tell me earlier" "I wanted to but I don't know how or when to tell you. But I do really love you Princess" I said as I kissed her and she kissed back.**

**Now onto the story**

* * *

**-Normal P.O.V**

"**You guys I'm-"Rogue walked into the room while Sting was on top of Lucy.**

** "Umm-" **

**"Sorry to disturb you" Rogue said as he quickly walked back out.**

* * *

**-Time Skip {Morning}**

"**Lucy are you sure you want to go to school. We could stay home and-"**

** "N-Noo. How dare you suggest that?" Lucy said blushing.**

** "That's because. You're my girlfriend, and my soon to be wife" Sting said with a smirk on his face.**

** "I'm going to school and that's final." Lucy said still blushing.**

** Lucy got out of bed and was about to walk to the shower until Sting grabbed her wrist.**

** "Lucy. I happy I founded you" Sting said as he kissed her forehead.**

** "Sting"**

** "Yes princess"**

** "How did I get into a coma" Lucy asked as Sting still holding her.**

** His grip got tighter as she asked.**

** "You should get in the shower" Sting said as he let go of her.**

** He walked out the room and walked downstairs.**

** "Good Morning"**

** "Hey"**

** "What's wrong with you?" Rogue said as Sting sat down.**

** "I remembered her" Sting said plainly**

** "Huh?"**

** "She was in a coma so long"**

** "How did you remember?" **

**"Laxus little sister, her smile, blond hair, I put all the peaces together when we were in class. I'm happy she's back-"Sting stated but was cut off by a scream.**

** "Kyaaaaa"**

** "LUCY" Sting and Rogue ran up stairs.**

** Sting busted in to the room.**

** "What's wrong" Rogue asked.**

** "T-T-T-THERES A G-GUY IN T-THE B-BATHROOM." Lucy chocked out.**

** "WHAT" Sting and Rogue in unison.**

** Then they noticed what Lucy was wearing which was only a towel.**

** This made both of the boys blush but then someone walked out the bathroom…..**

** Orga was in _STING_ room so of course Sting was pissed.**

** "That girl got a sexy body. Is that why you're fucking her Sting?" Orga said with a smirk.**

** "What did you say? I dare you to say it again" Sting said getting madder by the minute. "I don't mean any harm. Really. I just came and I saw someone in the-"**

** "WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE" Sting yelled.**

** "I heard you kidnapped a girl. I wanted to see if she was sexy. I guess my question was answered. I getting horny just looking at her" Orga said with a smirk**

** "Orga. Touch her I **_WILL_** kill you." **

**"No promises" he said as he walked out the door and out the house.  
**

** "Damn he pisses me off. Lucy are you ok"**

** "Yea. I'm fine."**

* * *

**-Time Skip {At school}**

**Everyone was sitting in front of the Sakkara tree with a depressed aura around.**

** "Hey minna. What's with the depressing aura?" someone asked.**

** Everyone turned to the voice.**

** It was Lucy.**

** "LUCY!"**

** Everyone got up and ran to Lucy and gave her a bear hug.**

** "Lucy he didn't hurt you did he? I **_**WILL **_**destroy him if he did." Erza and MiraJane said in unison.**

** "No. I'm fine. I'm glad you guys-"Lucy was about to finish her statement but someone called out to her.**

** "Lucy!"**

** Lucy turned to the voice who just called her.**

** "Hi St-"**

**Lucy was once again cut off.**

** But this time was because he crashed his lips on hers.**

** All of Lucy friends' mouths were wide open.**

** Gray and Erza were **_**ready**_** to kill him.**

** Laxus looked at Sting and wondered if he told her **_**everything **_**about that day.**

** That day he will **_**never ever **_**forget.**

** "Sting, can I talk to you." Laxus said as he stated walking away from the group.**

** "What" Sting said as they stopped.**

** "Did you tell her? About what happened I mean." Laxus seemed so nervous**

** "Hell no. Why would I tell her something like that?"**

** Laxus was relived when Sting said that.**

** "And one more thing, kiss my baby sister one more time I'll cut off your dick and put in your mouth" Laxus said which ended with a smile.**

** They walked back to the group.**

** "See you later Blondie" Sting said with a smirk and kissed Lucy then walked away with Rogue to their**

** 'Did you see that'**

** 'Yes'**

** 'Do you think they are dating?'**

** 'Hell no who would date her'**

** 'I would.'**

** The whole campus was talking about Lucy and Sting it was getting crazy.**

** 'If Sting can just kiss her, hell I can kiss her to.'**

** Gray thought to him self as the group walked down the hall.**

** "Hey Luce, why did Sting kiss you?"**

** Natsu said as he put his arm around her shoulder.**

** "No comment" Lucy said as they kept walking.**

** Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Cana walked to their classes.**

** When they walked in the whole class fell silent and looked at Lucy.**

** 'It's going to be a long day' Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Cana thought.**

* * *

**-Time Skip {Lunch}**

"**Finally food!" Natsu yelled as he got his food and ate like he never ate before.**

** "Umm Lucy can we talk?"**

** "Umm sure why not." Lucy said as they walked off.**

** "Lucy the day I meant you I liked you. I guess you can call it like at first sight, when we went to six flags I wanted to show out and I been really mean to you but Lucy. I think. I love you" Gray said as he crashed his lips on hers. **

**He pulled back then walked away.**

* * *

**-Lucy P.O.V**

**Oh god, why me.**

** First Sting and now Gray.**

** Who's next?**

** This is bad.**

** This is VERY bad.**

** First there's Sting.**

** The cocky arrogant overconfident but can be nice when needed.**

** Then there's Gray.**

** When I first met him he was mean. But he became nicer.**

** Man I don't know!**

** Sting considers me as his girlfriend while Gray considers me as his best friend.**

** "-UCY, LUCY"**

** "Huh?"**

** "Geez I was about to kiss you but you just had to snap out of it."**

** I know only ONE person who would say that.**

** "WHY AREN'T YOU IN SCHOOL" I yelled at him.**

** "Because I missed you love" this made me blush.**

** A LOT.**

** He put his arms around my waist and was about to kiss me until someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away.**

** "Don't touch her Eucliffe"**

** "Or what Fullbuster" oh great.**

** Just what I need.**

** Two guys fighting over me.**

** This really is gonna be a long day.**

** I feel like something bad is about to happened**

** {A/N: cough-cough Mira}**

** I walked away but only to be followed by the arguing boys.**

** Suddenly I was pushed in to a closet.**

** To make it worse the bickering boys was as in there with me.**

* * *

**-Mira P.O.V**

**My poor little Lucy.**

** She's already has two guys fighting over her.**

** So I guess I need to interfere.**

** I pushed both her and the boys in a small closet then I gave myself a small smile and walked away.**

* * *

**-Lucy P.O.V**

**Only one person would do this and that is Mira.**

** This closet is sooo small.**

** We were pushed to the ground with both of the boys on top of me.**

** Gray hoped right off of me but Sting made the situation worse by trying to pull my shorts off.**

**WHY ME!**

* * *

**~WINNIEPOOHLUVER~**

**I done for now.**

** I went to the fair today.**

** It was fun.**

** I gonna write my experience at the fair into the story.**

** Till next time.**

** BYE! **


End file.
